Oswald Allen Roach
|-|Synopsis= Roach is a character and an antagonist in Cataclysm. Initially seen in his skeleton form, arrives in Albany alongside the JUDGE in order to take it over from Tommy Russo. Much later, he and an army of Jurors arrive to perform a siege in New York City (then named "Pallet Town", by Vayla), in order to retrieve the artifact that placed a barrier over the city. He is a prosecutor, and thus a high ranking member of The Jury. |-|Appearance= He's a tall, pale, lanky man. |-|Personality and Relationships= Personality Roach is a cold and analytical individual, but he's known to be honest about his opinions and plans. This even extends to giving compliments to his enemies, where he legitimately praises them for their feats and intuition. He sees Travis and Vayla as worthy opponents. He's calm, even in situations where he knows he can't win. He's also known to be adaptive, ditching strategies that aren't working in favor of more efficient ones in order to reach his goal. Roach has even used the abilities of his enemies to adjust the situation to his favor, such as using Eleonore's wind prison to discover that Travis could also manipulate vibrations, and taking advantage of it to save himself from being frozen to death by Vayla. |-|Combat Statistics= Tier: 6-C. At least 6-C as a Gashadokuro. Powers and Abilities: *Bone Manipulation (Redbone allows Roach to control the bones of himself and others.) **Can decompose corpses into "bone dust" which he can manipulate **Can create nonsentient skeleton minions **Vibration Manipulation and absorption **Flight **Danmaku (Can shoot bone spikes, and fire off hundreds of bone cannonballs a second with his giant bone wings) **Can create weapons and armor out of bones **Limited Duplication (Roach can form shoddy decoys out of bones.) *Regeneration *Limited Sound Manipulation *Transformation into a Gashadokuro **Large Size (Type 2; Gashadokuro only) Attack Potency: Island Level (Comparable to the NY Group, who fought Eowyn) | At least Island Level Speed: Sub-Relativistic+ combat speed and reactions (Comparable to Charles, who could catch a laser from the JUDGE and turn it into snakes.) Lifting Strength: Class T (Should be comparable to Valev, who shoved Eowyn into a portal) Striking Strength: Island Class | At least Island Class Durability: Island Level | At least Island Level Stamina: High (Consistently fought against Vayla, Travis, Eleonore, Flandre, and Andrea for a good portion of time, stalling until the JUDGE arrived to New York City.) Range: Unknown Standard Equipment: Intelligence: Roach is more than capable of adapting and forming strategies in order to get past his foes, using his power in many different ways in order to fight against opponents who would otherwise be far superior to him in combat, and will never simply stick with a strategy that clearly doesn't work. Weaknesses: *None noteable. Feats: |-|Powers and Abilities= Skills *'Tactics' Abnormality Roach wields Redbone in battle, noting that it's single, simplistic ability can be applied a wide variety of ways, both offensively and defensively, making him incredibly formidable in combat. Osteokinesis Roach has the power to manipulate the bones of himself and of others. Though, he notes that he has much greater control over his own bones than of others. He can warp bones to a great degree, reinforcing them to make them more durable, and shaping them in any way he can imagine. Additionally, he also has the ability to rapidly heal from injuries should he make his bones protrude from his body. *'Bone Wings' - Roach can create a pair of wings made of bones to fly with. *'Dust to Dust' - If a corpse is nearby, Roach can transmute it into pure bone dust, and manipulate it however he pleases. *'Bone Wing Cannons' - Roach expands his wings to a couple miles wide in length, and forms an enormous amount of cannons on them. The cannons can shoot out hundreds of bone cannonballs per second. It's known to not be very accurate, prioritizing quantity over quality. However, Roach can prevent injury to himself if they're reflected back at him. It's known that the sound of the projectiles hitting something is extremely loud. They can impact the ground with such a force that small craters are formed in its wake. *'Exoskeleton' - Roach can use his ability to produce an exoskeleton around his body, made of highly reinforced bones. *'Vibration Control' - Roach can rapidly vibrate the bones he's controlling. **'Exoskeleton Drill' - By vibrating his exoskeleton to a high frequency, Roach can shovel into the ground. *'Bone Particles' Gashadokuro Transformation Roach has the ability to transform himself into a gashadokuro: an enormous skeleton. Category:Characters Category:Mlale Characters Category:Cataclysm Category:Bone Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Danmaku Users Category:Flight Users